Black Lightning
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: This is a story of betrayal and revenge. Oh please, don't tell me that's cliche. I may be out for blood but I'm not stupid! I won't become the villain; the villain always loses after all, no matter how brilliant his plan is. But that doesn't mean i have to become the goody-two-shoes hero now, does it? (AU, kind of a medieval kingdom feel to it, accepting OCs!)
1. The World of the Katzen

**A/N**

Yeah, so this is like an alternate universe type story that doesn't feature any of the characters from the books, 100% OC... I was inspired by various warriors rp groups an deviantart :3 and I've been really into The Rise Of Scourge lately, so I wanted to do a bad guy type character. For starters, here's some of the terminology of the Katzen the back story of the world :3 I'm still not sure about the title and may change it again :P The actual Prologue story bit will start next chapter XD

Enjoy nya~

**End notes**

* * *

**The Tale Begins  
**

Come little one and sit here with me. I shall tell you a story; the story in fact! For this is the tale of how our great and mighty Kingdom came to be.

In the beginning the world was governed by the Gods. It was a peaceful time and balance was kept between all living things. But then one day the Gods left us and the world fell into the hands of Humanity. You see, humans were very clever and even though they had neither teeth nor claw to defend themselves they still thrived and dominated above all animals.

But humanity was greedy. Many of the great and noble tribes that walked the earth had been destroyed by human's greed. Their poisons filled the air and waters, forests were all but destroyed, the balance of the world shifted and it brought great calamities upon us. Fire and ice rained down from the skies, the earth split, the seas churned, the landscape was forever changed.

The Gods returned to find the world in ruins and in their anger and despair they sent one final plague to wipe out all that remained of humanity as punishment for their crimes. And then, little one, silence fell.

The Gods mourned the ravaged world and the lost souls. You see, the damage humanity had done to the world was vast and it cut deep into the very core of our world. Even if the Gods all worked together without rest, it would take many a millennia before they could repair our broken world.

Slowly but surely the world did begin to heal. Some tribes had managed to survive the devastation and began to thrive in this strange new world. Now little one surely you know the names of these tribes? Haha, of course you do: Hunde, Fuchs, Adler, Pferd, there are many more but the one you know best would be the Katzen, our very own tribe.

We, the Katzen, were created by the Geist in her own image. Her gentle heart ached in pity for the remaining members of the Katzen Tribe scattered all over the world, living in fear. She gathered up what remained of her followers and from them she selected a very brave and kind-hearted tom named Lux.

She bestowed upon him a great Blessing and left him to teach and watch over the Katzen in her place while she continued aiding in the world's restoration. With the gift our beloved Geist bestowed upon him, Lux leads the Katzen to a new home and established a kingdom. He ruled with gentle but firm paw, passing on the teachings of The Geist and of our ancestors whose souls reside in StarClan.

Yes, here in these vast mountains we made our home, passing down the story of Humanity to our little ones so that we may never forget the evils of greed and the consequences of our action on the world we live in. Now, little one, it's off to bed with you. Come by in the morrow and I shall tell you yet another tale of our great tribe's history.

For there are many tales to tell; tales of love, tales of war, tales of betrayal, tales of glory and of course there are tales of revenge too. But now, little one, it is time for sleep. Away with you now and leave this old story teller to get some rest of his own. The next story can wait until tomorrow. Come bright and early for it is a good long tale indeed…

* * *

**The Terminology of the Katzen Kingdom**

The Führer – The Leader of the entire Katzen Kingdom, they can either be male or female but must be of the Royal Bloodline. Generally the firstborn kit of the current Führer will be chosen to succeed their parent; however, all of the Führer's kits have the right to the succeed throne.

The Anführer – Mate of the Führer and second in command, they can be either male or female. Generally the Anführer has a royal heritage but they don't have to be (although it is highly discouraged for the Führer to take a make of low status as their mate). They perform a variety of tasks for the Führer, but their main role is to raise the young Kinder.

The Kinder – The kits of the Führer and Anführer. The first born is raised to be the next Führer. The remaining kits are free to choose their own path; although they do learn the basics of running the country should something happen to the chosen heir.

The Herrscher – The lords of the districts. Each Herrscher governs a particular district in the Kingdom in order to keep order and peace in the district they were assigned to. They may either be male or female and are not required to be of Noble birth (however they cannot be of low class). The position is not guaranteed and there are many tales of Herrschers being over thrown. They will choose the next Herrscher themselves (though it's not a guaranteed position).

The Deputierte – The second in command and next in line to become the Herrscher of their district. Occasionally they are the mate of the Herrscher but generally they have no relation to her/him. Often they are the some of the strongest or wisest Ritter or Krieger chosen by the Herrscher.

The Papst – The High Priest and the closest cat to StarClan; can be male or female and are the advisor to the Führer. They are said to be able to speak directly with the mighty Geist herself. When choosing a successor, the current Papst will choose a young kit and present her/him to StarClan. If accepted then she/he will begin their training and will only become the Past once they have been presented to the Geist. If the Goddess doesn't accept them they must continue their training until she does.

The Geistlicher – The lower priests of StarClan and The Geist. Some will stay in the Capital while most will travel between Districts going wherever they're needed while spreading the words of StarClan. They have extensive knowledge of herbs and medicines and are the some of the best doctors in the land. While their bond to StarCaln and The Geist isn't as strong as with the Papst, they're still respected by all.

The Heiler – The followers of StarClan and the Geist. They tend to stay in the district they were born in; some will take a pilgrimage to the mountain peak where the Moon Stone lies. The Heiler are of low birth but are still respected as they can read the signs of StarClan and are the doctors of their Disctrict.

The Attentäter – The most elite knights in the kingdom and personal guard of the Führer. They're the swiftest, strongest of all Ritters and Kriegers and are handpicked by the Führer. The majority of their work is done in the dark and their armour is often decorated with jewels.

The Krieger – The royal knights that protect the royal family. They're highly trained Ritters and are evaluated by the Führer before they receive their title. Generally only those of noble birth are able to become a Krieger. They protect the whole kingdom and are allowed to travel between the Districts.

The Ritter – The district Knights. They protect district they were born in; they also defend the external borders of the Kingdom. The Ritter is the largest armed force of the Katzen, although one must first pass a series of tests before becoming a Ritter. Most Ritters aim to become a Krieger, however many fail to meet the standard required.

The Jäger – The best hunters in the land. They provide food for the Royal Family and the Capital. They're allowed to travel between districts and are easily distinguishable by the gold band on their fore paw and the red feathers they wear as accessories.

The Jagd – The district hunters. They stay in and provide food for the district they were born in. They're of low birth and are generally the fastest felines and best tracker in their district.

The Schmied – The Royal blacksmiths. They make the battle claws helmets and armour for the Krieger and the Attentäter. They usually work with gold and silver (gold is usually saved for the Royals) and are some of the best craftsmen in the land. They also create jewellery and accessories worn by the Nobles.

The Hersteller – The district blacksmiths. They live and work in the district they were born in. Usually they work with bronze and iron and make the battle claws, helmets and armour for the Ritter; also making jewellery and accessories worn by the lower classes.

The Lehrling – The apprentices. Young cats in training to become Knights, blacksmiths, hunters or priests. Those of low birth are limited to what is available in their district and generally cannot become anything of a high rank.

The Mutter – Queens who are expecting or nursing kits. They are protected and cared for by their district from when they're expecting until the kits are six moons old.

The Kits – Offspring of the Katzen; the very life of the districts. They are cared for by their mothers and other members of their district until they're six moons old.

The Ältesten – The elders who are retired from their services; either too old or unable to work any longer. They're treated with respect as they earned their rest in past exploits.

* * *

**The Territory of the Katzen:**

The Katzen made their home among the great mountain plains. At the very peak of the tallest mountain lies the Moon stone where the Papst and Geistlicher speak to StarClan and the Geist. The Führer resides in the Capital in the very centre of the land at the base of the Great Mountain.

There are four districts surrounding the Capital each covering a different terrain. The Luftzug district contains mostly vast plains and moorlands. The Wasser district has many rivers intersecting and flowing over the land. The Feuer district is the largest district spanning over mountainous territory. The Erde district is covered in dense forest.

The Capital at the base of the mountain is lush and green residing by a great clear lake. A great castle has been erected on an island in the middle of the lake. Many Nobles and those of Royal blood live in the Capital. The Castle Town is always very lively filled with many travelers from every district.

* * *

**The Blessing of the Geist**

Each and every Katzen is born with a Blessing of StarClan. This Blessing is called a "Gift" and is based on the elements of Water, Fire, Air and Earth. Only the nobility have Gifts that allow them to wield the elements; the gifts of low born cats show in other ways, such as great bursts of speed or being sudden displays of incredible strength.

Each cat can only control one element; however, high ranking knights and priests can receive a second Blessing from StarClan allowing them to control two elements. When the Führer is crown she/he receives a great Blessing from The Geist herself allowing her/him to wield all four elements.

The Kinder is able to wield two elements at birth, though there have been occasions where a Kinder has been able to wield three. This is considered a sign from the Geist that the Kinder is blessed and is destined for greatness. They're often made into the next Führer even if they are not the oldest.

* * *

**The Dark Forest and the Teufel**

The Dark forest is where the cats that have turned their back on StarClan's teachings go when they die. They're greedy, spiteful and angry beings that seek their revenge on StarClan. They are led by the Teufel; a former God and the younger brother of the Geist.

The Teufel has always been jealous of his sister and his jealousy darkened his heart and clouded his vision. He was banished from the ranks of the Gods and his hate and jealousy only grew until it consumed him completely. He seeks to destroy the Katzen in an act of revenge against his sister.

He is cunning as he is evil and convinces many cats to stray from the path and worship him instead of his sister. The divine protection of StarClan and the Geist keeps him out of the Katzen kingdom. However, his influence may never truly leave. Even now in the cold shadowy depths of the Dark Forest, he plots his revenge…

* * *

Ranks are written in German, from Google translate :3

Review, review, review X3


	2. Prologue part 1

**A/N**

Yay! 2 reviews XD Here's the next chapter at last (took longer than I thought it would...) This is the first part of the prologue bit. :3

**SpecialGuest:** Thnx for reviewing! ...I'm afraid I have to agree that the My Little Pony thing sounded stupid... I really don't see the resemblance... anywho, Yes it's German (from Google translate) I just typed the word "Cat" in and picked the language I thought it sounded coolest in XD Yes i will accept OCs, but send me a little character profile (preferably in a pm), if ya have deviantart that'd be better cause a picture would help (I'm called Torykitty, link in my profile) XD

**BigFan:** Thnx for the review! XD It's kinda an AU set in a distant future where there no more humans and animals rule the world :3 Truthfully I have no idea where this is going... I just had a couple of characters and the background story in my head...

I drew the main OC of the story btw XD it's on DA link~ torykitty . deviantart art / Black - Lightning - Warriors - OC - 424359772 (just remove the spacing)

**End Notes**

* * *

An icy wind swept over the Feuer District. It was the middle of Leaf Bare and here in the mountains the weather is particularly harsh. At least that's what father says. I was born in Leaf Fall so all I really know is the cold. Though it's quite warm here in our home the clay walls of the Herrscher Castle keep out the cold air.

I don't really mind the cold that much anyways. My sister, Peachkit, is always complaining about it though… That's her over by the frozen pond, with the creamy coloured pelt and pink silk collar around her neck. My mother, Natasha, is the beautiful tortoiseshell cat beside her. Those silver anklets, decorated with the ruby stones, are the symbol of the Deputierte. She wears a Ruby pendant around her neck too.

Those two furballs rolling around and making all that racket are my brothers. The big bulky one with the ash grey pelt and the orange silk collar is Ashkit (he's all brawn and no brains). The one with the redish-brown tabby pelt and the red silk collar is Blazekit (he actually does have some brains to go with his brawn, but only a little).

Blazekit is the favourite, he's strong, smartish and he was the first to manifest his Fire Blessing power. The Heiler says he shows signs of having an Earth Blessing too, but he has yet to actually show it. Peachkit was second to produce her Wind Blessing power and Ashkit produced his Fire Blessing power shortly after her.

Me? Well… I haven't actually shown any signs of my Blessing yet… We're almost five moons old now and my Gift still won't show itself.

That's me over there, the small black tom with the white chin, dark grey underbelly and strange silvery marks on his shoulders. Yep, I'm the one playing all by myself in the corner of the garden. Mother calls me Coalkit. I'm not as big as my brothers, not even as big as my sister… Those guys are always picking on me… They hate me, I'm sure of it…

Mother always has a sad and disappointed look on her face whenever she looks at me. She never lets me go outside the castle. Even when she takes the others down into the town, I'm never allowed to go… all because I'm "too little". I really hate being small… it's no fun and everybody hates you for it.

Blazekit and Ashkit came tumbling into my corner throwing me roughly off my paws. "Oof!" The force knocks the wind right out of me.

"Blazekit! Ashkit! Come here this instant!" Mother calls angrily and my brothers slink over to her with their ears flattened and tails brushing the ground.

I pick myself up with a grunt, give my pelt a shake and follow behind them at a slower pace, stopping and sitting down a little farther away from the others.

"How many times must I tell you to be careful of your brother?" She scolded.

"Oh, but mother he so puny and weak!" Ashkit whined.

"Yeah," Blazekit grumbles sending me a glare. "It's no fun to play with him and he always gets in the way!"

"And he never plays right!" Peachkit piped up sneering at me. I feel my fur grow hot with embarrassment when mother just remains silent throughout the whole thing. "I don't want to be near him anyways! Not with those weird snake marks!"

The other two start sneering and chanting about "cursed white snakes"… I didn't ask to have weird marks on my fur… besides; I'd say they look more like lightning bolts than snakes…

Mother starts scolding them again but I stop listening and turn away, settling down on the other side of the garden with my tail wrapped around my paws. I unsheathe my claws and dig them into the ground beneath me, stifling a sorrowful mew. I really hate being small… I wish I could grow… I wish my Blessing would hurry up and manifest itself… I wish I wasn't so different from everybody else…

Turning my nose to the cloud covered sky I make a silent vow. One day I will be big, so big that I can push even Blazekit over! My Blessing will be the most powerful of them all, even stronger than the Führer himself! Then everyone will like me, they'll respect and look up to me just like they do to father! They'll see… they'll all see… I'll be big and strong someday…

Coalkit was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed the unearthly blue glow of the two lightning bolt marks on his shoulders. Nor did any other cat for that matter…

* * *

Father came back home at last! He's spends most his time patrolling the whole district with the Feuer Ritter. He works really hard for everyone, and he pretty much knows every cat that lives in the district (which is saying something 'cause the Feuer District is huge)! I love it when father comes home; at least _he_ lets me play the same games as the others.

They never let me play with them anymore and mother still won't let me go outside… We'll all be six moons old soon enough… But my Blessing still won't manifest itself and Blazekit's Blessings are getting stronger and stronger every day. Even Peachkit's and Ashkit's Blessings are getting more powerful! Oh, why don't I have mine yet?

Mother seems so disappointed in me… I can't be super-strong like my brothers or super-fast like my sister, but I _am_ smarter than them and braver. The other day I climbed all the way to the top of the big pine tree by the castle wall! I could see over the wall and way off into the distance! I could almost touch the sky! Not only that but I climbed down all by myself too!

…But no one even saw it… and they wouldn't believe me either… But father will! I'm sure of it! I just can't wait to tell him!

He brought strange cat home with him and the two are talking with mother inside. He was a sleek dark ginger tabby and he wore a dark scarlet cloak over his shoulders. It kinda reminded me of the one the Heiler wears, but it's a lot more regal. Father seemed very close to him and mother greeted him affectionately; just who is this cat?

Blazekit, Ashkit and Peachkit peak in the gap under door scrambling over one another to get a better look. They'd just squash me if I tried to see too, so I jumped up onto a low branch and hopped over to the window instead. I strained my ears to listen but it's no good, the window is closed and they're too far away.

I hop when I see them leaving and trot back over to the door. I couldn't stifle a purr of laughter at the site of my siblings getting knock aside by the door when it opened. I saw my father's whiskers twitch in amusement at them. Mother started fussing over them, swiping her tongue over their ears and smoothing their ruffled fur.

Father settled down off to the side, still wearing his amour and battle claws (he'd taken off his helmet though). Father looks so powerful and regal in his amour. His dark tabby pelt made the silver and gold amour look all the brighter. He wore the same ruby studded anklets that mother wore, except his were made of gold.

The stranger sat down beside father, his gaze sweeping over us. Nervous, I ducked behind mother when she came to me and started grooming my fur too. I didn't complain like the others did and just let her swipe her tongue over my ears. I never got as dirty as my siblings; they were always rolling around and getting dirty, even Peachkit too!

Mother nudged us forward, towards father and the stranger. "Kits, this is your father's brother, Flamewing. He's a Geistlicher and has come all the way from the capital to see you." Mother purred as she looked down on us.

I sat timidly beside mother while the others went up to greet him eagerly. I've never seen a Geistlicher before, so this is what one looks like… He looks so noble and wise, and his amber eyes seem to gleam with starlight! So this is a cat that has been touched by StarClan… Ah! Maybe _he_ can tell me why my Blessing won't manifest itself!

Flamewing's whiskers twitched in amusement as the others started bouncing around him asking all sorts of questions.

"Do you speak to StarClan?"

"And have you seen the Geist?"

"Is the Geist pretty?"

"Did you come just to see us?"

"What's the Capital like?"

Father chuckled a little, "Now, now kits, let your uncle speak. He has come with a very special gift for all of you."

My ears perked at the words. He has a gift for us? I wonder what it could be… Father and mother shared a knowing look as Flamewing gracefully rose to his paws and signalled for us to gather around him. The others scrambled over, but I didn't get up right away. Mother gave me a nudge, "Go on, you too Coalkit."

Hesitantly I slunk forward and sat down beside Blazekit. He shuffled a bit closer to Ashkit; I couldn't stop my ears from drooping…

"Now little ones, your father tells me that in just half a moon's time the four of you will be six moons old. Then you shall become Lehrling." He paused and swept his gaze over each of us, the others looked so excited, but I kept my thoughts hidden. "It is a tradition in your mother's noble family that before a kit comes of age; they shall have their Blessings read by a Geistlicher."

While my siblings whispered eagerly amongst themselves, I couldn't stop the excitement that prickled all through my pelt from the tip of my tail down to my paws. The Heiler couldn't tell me anything about my Blessing, but maybe a Geistlicher could! No, I'm sure he can! He is a cat that speaks to StarClan after all!

* * *

One by one he called us up. The first was Peachkit.

She padded up to him nervously. He murmured encouraging words to her then had her sit down. He raised his paw, gently rested it on her head and closed his eyes. We waited in silence, too scared to make any noise, holding our breaths. Then after a few moments he lifted his paw off of her.

"A gentle breeze that calms all who feel it… There is beauty in your Blessing. But jealousy and envy will be your enemy, never forget that beauty comes from within." He spoke in riddles but it was awe-inspiring to watch, like witnessing a prophecy!

Next was Ashkit.

Again he rested a paw in Ashkit's head a closed his eyes. This time it felt like we were waiting even longer. Finally he spoke, "A boundless fire that rages in battle… There is great strength in your Blessing. However, you must remember that some battles cannot be won with strength alone."

Then it was Blazekit's turn.

He trotted up to Flamewing proudly, excitement clear on his face. He tilted his head up to meet the paw that came to rest on it. Amusement danced in his eyes before he closed them and it became silent again. Mother and father watched with anticipation, well, Blazekit was the family prodigy… they probably can't wait to know just how powerful his Blessing is…

The wait seemed like the longest so far before he spoke, "A flame dancing as the earth moves… There is elegance and power in your Blessing. I sense a great destiny ahead of you, but know this: arrogance will be your downfall. Do not let the power of your gift lead you astray. There will always be some cat that has more power than you."

I don't think Blazekit was really listening to the last bit but he nodded and bounded over to mother and father excitedly. Father's eyes were glowing with pride and mother looked overjoyed. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me… what about getting my Blessing read? Please don't forget about me!

Luckily, Flamewing hadn't forgotten me, and I breathed a small sigh of relief when he signalled for me to come forward. But as I padded up to him I unexpectedly felt a twinge of fear. What if he reads my Blessing only to find I don't even have one!? What if there is a curse on me like Peachkit and the others are always saying?

All of a sudden, I don't feel like getting my Blessing read anymore… now I wish I had been forgotten… But Flamewing smiles warmly at me, his gentle knowing gaze reassuring me. As he raises his paw to my head I flatten my ears, squeeze my eyes shut and dig my claws into the ground. I feel his paw twitch as it touches my head, and his whole body went stiff.

Cautiously, I open an eye and glance up at him, only to hold back a gasp of surprise! He was completely still, staring off into the distance, his eyes all glassy with a strange glow in them. It was so scary! I trembled a little and held my breath. This isn't anything like what happened with the others!

After what felt like moons, he blinked and lifted his paw off me. For a while he was silent, staring at me intensely. I shivered under his gaze… Then he broke back into that same kindly and gentle smile. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was still holding, and took in a few big gulps of air.

"Little one, I sense a great and wonderful power within you. Do not fret, it will be sure to show itself in due time. Just remember that with great power comes great responsibility, choose your path wisely and don't let the words of others lead you astray." My fear instantly turned into joy at his words.

I do have a Blessing! And it will as powerful as, no, maybe even more powerful than Blazekit's! I puffed out my chest proudly and bounded over to mother and father, both greeted me fondly and proudly. Mother looked so relieved, "So, there is nothing wrong at all?"

"No, the Blessing of the Geist flows strongly within him, it will merely take some time or it to manifest physically." Flamewing replied calmly.

"Oh, that's just wonderful!" Mother purred in delight and rasped her tongue over my ears.

I purred, practically bursting with excitement and happiness. I will be strong one day! I do have power! I won't be the weak little cat that everyone picks on anymore! Just you wait and see!

* * *

That night, when all the kits had been tucked away in their nests with their mother asleep beside them, two toms sat side by side on the balcony overlooking the garden.

"Well, Flamewing, speak up. Tell me what it is you could not say in front of my mate and kits." The dark tabby with strong, broad shoulders meowed roughly, "And don't play dumb with me, I know you received an omen from StarClan."

Flamewing gave a defeated sigh, "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you Cougarstar." His expression turned solemn. "I received a prophecy… about young Coalkit."

Cougarstar's eyes narrowed, "What kind of prophecy?"

Flamewing shook his head, "I cannot say for sure, I don't fully understand it myself. I saw a fierce battle, so many cats, so much death… in the midst of it all a brilliant flash of black lightning struck laying waste to the battlefield and ending the fighting."

Silence fell between the two, each consumed by his own thoughts.

Hesitantly, the worried father voiced his fears, "Could this be a bad omen… about Coalkit?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not… I'm afraid this is far beyond my knowledge, brother." He meowed with his head lowered, "I would like to send a message to the Capital; the Papst must be informed of this strange prophecy."

Cougarstar nodded firmly, "I will send for the swiftest paws in the District."

"Thank you, brother." Flamewing dipped his head in gratitude. "If I may, I would like to spend some more time with Coalkit. Perhaps getting to know the child better will shed some light on this mystery."

"Yes… of course." He replied slowly.

"…There is something else…"

"…Go on."

"While I did feel the Geist's Blessing within Coalkit, I could not determine which element he possesses. Rather, it was as if he didn't possess any of the four elements at all!"

"How can that be?"

"I don't understand it myself, but one thing's for sure; Coalkit has a very powerful Gift. Tonight I will seek guidance from StarClan on this matter." He rose to his paws and slowly padded away.

"I pray they may give us the answers we need." Cougarstar called quietly over his shoulder.

"And I too, brother." Flamewing replied solemnly.

The Herrscher was then left alone to his thoughts. Lifting his nose to the night sky he prayed silently for the fate of his smallest son. He had always worried about how tiny Coalkit had been. Some part of him knew that the young kit may never be able to become a Krieger or even a Ritter… He could only hope that Coalkit would be able to find his own path in life.

Flamewing's words this afternoon had comforted his worried mate; she was of the Royal Bloodline after all. It would have brought shame on her family if it was found that Coalkit had no Blessing (which was almost impossible as every cat was blessed by the Geist). They could only wait and see what the future holds for Coalkit…

Be it good or evil…

* * *

Like I said before this is inspired mostly by "The Rise Of Scourge" manga XD Coalkit's name will be changed later on.

Although I do personify a lot of things, I try to keep it somewhat realistic, like the castle they live in is actually an old twoleg place that they fixed up, kay?

Reviewers receive virtual cookies nya~

-love NyanNyan-suru


	3. Prologue part 2

**A/N**

Wow, this took a lot longer to write then I thought it would... and it ended up being longer too... looks like instead of being just 2 parts there will be 3 (maybe 4) parts to the Prologue... BTW info on OC applications at the end of the page! XD

**Shadowfur1017:** YAY! thanks for being the first person to fav and follow this story! I'm glad somebody liked the idea behind the story XD

**SpecialGuest:** Oh, thats too bad, I figured it'd be easier to discuss the ideas and stuff for your OC in pms rather than over reviews (if ya still want to you can post your cat in a review). I think you might be picturing something different from me with the anklets... I wasn't sure what to call them anyways... maybe "leg bands" or "leg guards"...yeah I'm gonna go with leg guards. And this is a fantasy world set in some far off future, so even though in real life cats can't wear gold and silver, here they can (evolution and whatnot). Anyway, thanks for reviewing! XD

**End Notes**

* * *

Flamewing's going down into town today, and mother said we can go too, including me! I'm so excited; this'll be my first time outside the castle walls! I waited by the entrance, hopping from paw to paw. My black fur is neatly groomed and this morning, father gave us all these little silver bells to put on our collars.

I dab at the bell on my purple silk collar; the soft jingling sound is so pretty, I like it a lot! The bells on my brother's collars make a lot of noise when they move, so they don't really like them that much. But they're just mousebrained; it's easy to move in a way so that the bell doesn't make any noise.

Peachkit only liked it because it was pretty, like jewellery. She's always been obsessed with her appearance…

Ah, finally! Mother and Flamewing have arrived, "Alright kits, come along. And don't get separated!" Mother meows worriedly as we trot eagerly out the gates.

I bound ahead and stop at the hilltop overlooking the town. It's so big! There are so many strange new scents! And just look at all the cats! There must be hundreds of them! I want to hurry up and race down but I hear mother calling after me. Whiskers twitching impatiently, I pace back and forth waiting for them to catch up.

When they finally caught up mother shot me a warning look telling me no to run off again. I wouldn't be so impatient if she had let me go out with the others before! Besides, what's the harm in exploring? We'd be safe in town; this is father's land after all. But when we did arrive in town, I could see why she didn't want me to run off…

This place is even bigger than I thought! There're so many more dens and cats than I had first thought! I was overwhelmed by all the strange scents and sounds as we walked down the main path through the town. My ears swivelled around madly and my eyes darted everywhere, just trying to get a better look at everything!

Two huge, broad shouldered toms pulling a wagon filled with all kinds of tools and armour passed by us. It made me shiver as I realised that Ashkit may be as big and bulky as they were one day… he does have the same kind of body shape as them… Blazekit'll probably look just like father, and Peachkit will be like mother…

Will I ever be big like that? I pause to look at my reflection in a nearby puddle; a small, scrawny black tom stares back at me. I wrinkle my nose in disgust… Why must I be so small? How does a cat go about getting big anyways? Giving my pelt a shake I turn back to mother and the rest.

Or at least, where I thought they should be, but they were gone!

Quickly, I darted around trying to spot them in the crowd. It suddenly seemed as though every cat in town had decided to come out of their homes! I kept getting pushed and nudged aside; I was nearly squashed by a wagon too! Luckily I darted away in time, ending up on a smaller path between dens.

The path was almost empty so I decided to follow it. My silver bell jingled as I padded swiftly along but I didn't care… actually, it might help mother find me if she can hear the bell! I try to make it ring more as I run.

* * *

The path I came out onto was narrower than the main path and had fewer cats on it. I sniffed the air hoping to catch the scents of my family, but there were just so many strange smells here! I couldn't tell what was what! I didn't know how to find mother again, or how to get back home from here.

Angrily, I gave myself a shake; I'm not some helpless little kit! I'm a warrior; a Krieger! Picking a random direction I padded along with a new found confidence. I froze mid step when something small and brown landed with a 'thud' right in front of me.

I blinked at the strange mouse shaped thing and prodded it a little… oh, it's just an old toy; a mouse skin stuffed with moss or something. I had one at home too, except mine was fresher and wasn't nearly as dirty as this one. "Hey!" I jumped at the sound of a young she-cat's voice. "Pass it!"

I glance blankly at the mouse toy and then at the she-cat; a dark cream coloured kit with brown and orange splotches and a red bandana around her neck. She was part a group of kits, their fur wasn't as sleek or shiny as mine and they were all pretty scrawny. "Oi," a brown tom yelled with a funny voice, "pass it o'er 'ere!"

Oh, they just want the mouse toy back… I scoop it up and fling it over in a single swift movement. The she-cat catches in her teeth while it's in the air and then throws it over to the other kits. I stood and watched them pouncing and rolling over it for a bit. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

What they're doing…? Blazekit, Peachkit and Ashkit have never played this game before… and I usually just practice my pouncing with my mouse toy, never tossing it around like this.

The she-cat with the splotched fur abandons the game and pads right up to me. "Hullo! My name's Patch!" That's an odd name, being just 'Patch' and not 'Patchkit'? Oh well. "That was a cool move before!" She meows brightly.

"Ah… uh, thanks… I'm Coalkit…" I mumble embarrassed and shuffle my paws. I've never been praised like this before; I don't know how to react…

"Wanna play with us?" She chirped excitedly bouncing on her toes.

I blink and glance around shyly, "Who, me?" I've never been asked to play before!

She giggled and meowed playfully, "Of course you, silly furball!"

"Uh, oh, um… but I-I… I don't r-really know h-how to play…" I wish I could just talk and not stutter so embarrassingly!

"Aw, ain't nuthin' to it!" She just circles around behind me and nudges me towards the game. "It's easy; just a little old game of toss the mouse!"

Suddenly I find myself standing awkwardly among a bunch of earth coloured kits of all different ages. The mouse gets tossed by my feet and I'm nearly bowled over by a grey tom with dark speckles. But I react just in time and snatch up the mouse in my jaws tossing in to Patch.

"Yeah, that's the way Coalkit!" She cried as she pounced on it. My paws tingled with excitement and happiness. They're letting me play with them!

* * *

This is fun! I pounce on the light brown tabby she-cat holding the mouse, only to be grabbed by the speckled grey tom. We roll around in a mock play fight, laughing the whole time! This is the most fun I've had in ages! I wish I could stay and play here all day, every day! We end up rolling straight into the others, making one big cat pile up.

We laugh and untangle ourselves, some cat's foot knocking my bell and making it ring. I sit down and try to smooth down my ruffled fur. "That's a pretty thing…" A small white and ginger she-cat blinks owlishly at my bell.

"It's called a bell," I dap at it with my paw so it jingles. "Father gave it to me."

"A bell…" She echoes and reaches up to touch it. I lean down to let her play with it.

But suddenly an adult's paw slams on the ground between us, the shadow of the bigger cat above me. The kit squeals in fright and runs to her friends, all of which are backing away looking scared. I immediately recognise mother's scent and the silver leg guards on the foreleg in front of me.

I creep out from under her and she turns to glare at me hissing angrily. "Where have you been? I've been so worried! And just what are you doing with these…these… _commoners_!?" The spat out the last bit with disgust and shot Patch and her friends a hateful look making them cringe in fear.

"I-I got lost a-and… w-we… we were just p-playing!" I knew she'd be upset that I got separated from her but not like this! What's wrong with me playing with them?

Mother let out a shriek of outrage, "Playing!? _Playing_!? You are a Noble; cat of the Royal Bloodline! We do NOT associate with low class _filth_ like them!" She spun around and hissed at Patch and the others, most of the fled but some just sat there cowering.

I lay flattened on the ground with my paws over my ears, trying to make myself as small as possible. I've never seen mother so angry before! She looks so fierce and wild with her fur standing up and fangs bared. She isn't going to hurt them, is she? She can't! The Deputierte would never hurt innocent kits! She wouldn't… would she…?

Mother looms over Patch with her paw raised ready to strike, her claws unsheathed! Without thinking, I dive forward pushing Patch to the ground with me on top of her blocking mothers blow. I hissed in pain at the hard blow to my shoulder, but the pain wasn't nearly as much as I thought it would be.

Slowly, I open my eyes to find Flamewing standing next to mother who looked so shocked at what she'd done. He gives me a reassuring smile and nudges mother aside, talking to her in a low voice. Slowly I rise to my paws and turn my head to inspect the wound. There's no blood, or even a cut from what I can see. Mother must have sheathed her claws…

With a relieved sigh I turn back to Patch, only to find her staring in shock… and maybe fear? Why is she afraid of me? Is it because of the strange way mother was acting? I open my mouth to tell her that mother isn't usually like that but she suddenly turns tail and flees with the rest of her friends.

I could feel my heart sinking as I see her shoot a hateful look at me… they won't ever let me play with them again will they…? Why? For StarClan's sake, why can't I have any friends!? Why must I be hated by everyone!? It's not fair! I crouch down and tuck my nose into my paws, trying to hide my tears…

Out of the corner of Flamewing's eye he saw Coalkit's fur sparking strangely. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as he had to deal with Natasha's very strange behaviour. He couldn't help but think that something dark was at work here in the Feuer District, no, perhaps in all of the Katzen Kingdom…

* * *

After Flamewing had calmed mother down she started fussing over me, apologising over and over again as we headed back home. I'm so glad she's back to normal, but I can't help but think about Patch and those other kits. Blazekit had teased me about playing with "dirty fleabags", Peachkit and Ashkit too.

Patch and her friends didn't have any fleas though, nor were they all that dirty! Mother said that I shouldn't play with those kinds of cats ever… I just don't get it; why can't I play with them?

I didn't feel like eating much at dinner, so I left early and went out into the garden to think. It was getting dark but the stars of Silver Pelt shone brightly. I stared up at them for ages, just thinking over all that had happened today. It had been one of the best and one of the worst days of my life…

I jumped when I suddenly felt the presence of another cat beside me, only to find it was Flamewing. He stared down at me with a funny look in his eyes, "Why so down, little one? Still upset at your mother's scolding?" He questioned casually.

I shook my head, she was just very worried and I was the one that jumped in the way of her strike. I looked down at my paws and shuffled them a little, "Umm, Flamewing…?" He lay down beside me nodded for me to continue. "Why can't I play with the kits in the town?"

He closed his eyes in thought, the silence made me squirm uncomfortably. "That is a difficult question. Truthfully, there is no real reason that stops you from playing with kits from low class families, however…"

He paused and looked up at the darkening sky, as if he wasn't sure how to continue. I settled myself down and waited patiently for him to begin again.

"You see, the Nobility rarely interact with those of lower class; even less so if you are of the Royal Bloodline. Its frowned upon for a Noble born cat, like you, to be friends with low born cats." I tilted my head to the side in confusion and he smiled at me. "Low born cats have no social standing, so when their kits become Lehrling they have very few options for their future."

"Why?"

"Though we are all blessed and loved by the Geist, not all cats are born equal. Noble born cats are given a more powerful Blessing, and tend to be stronger, faster and more intelligent than low born cats."

I shake my head in frustration, "I don't understand why though…"

"Well, for instance, your father and I were not noble born cats nor are we of Royal blood. But we weren't low class either; we were of middle class since we came from a family of Ritters. He and I had to work really hard and pass many test to prove ourselves before he became a Krieger and I a Geistlicher." He smiled fondly, as if remembering something good.

"Your father was a very proud and noble hearted cat; he earned his place as Herrscher through his many triumphs in battle. The mighty Führer himself appointed him! Now, your mother, on the other paw, is of the Royal Bloodline; a very distance relative of the Führer. Her family has a history of triumphant deeds and are very wealthy thus she was able to gain a Krieger as her mentor from the beginning of her time as a Lehrling."

He paused to glance at me; I nodded to show I was following his explanation.

"Basically, a low born cat must earn his place, while a cat of higher class already has and simply must continue to bring their family honour." He finished with a satisfied nod.

I sort of understand now… Patch and her family didn't have the same privileges that I had… they weren't blessed with elemental powers from the Geist and they were weaker than the Nobility… But I still didn't like it… Aren't I weak and small too?

"But, if we're all loved by the Geist… then why does she seem to love seem cats more than others? Wouldn't it be better if we were all the same?" If I was big and strong like Blazekit then my siblings would like me…. and if Patch was given the same powers and strengths of a Noble born cat then we could play together!

Flamewing closed his eyes thoughtfully again, "Another difficult question. I can't say I can give you the answer you seek, but I'll try my best."

We sat out under the stars for ages; he explained it to me carefully, as if he chose each word thoughtfully before he spoke. He told me that we are not born with equal strengths because then no cat would want to work hard for anything. Our Kingdom could not become strong if no cat wanted to work hard to thrive in and protect it.

He said we are each born with our own strengths and weaknesses and we mus make use of what we have. So, since the Nobility are blessed with powerful Gifts they protect and lead the Katzen Kingdom. And since low born cats are blessed with other Gifts and talents, they serve and work for the Nobility so they may continue their duties.

Though this does sort of make sense to me, it feels wrong… Patch was so kind, doesn't she deserve the same rights that I have? Flamewing said I was very kind-hearted and honourable, but such thoughts would be lost on many other cats. What is so honourable about it if no cat will listen then!?

Flamewing chuckled as he rose to his paws, "Such a curious mind, it is a good trait to have. Perhaps one day, you can make a world where cats are treated more fairly. But that day is not today, have patience little one your time will come."

Yes, it will… One day I'll be so powerful that I'll be as loved and respected as the Führer himself! Then everyone will listen to me, and I can make a world where weak and small cats, like Patch and I, will be treated with the same respect as big and strong cat like Blazekit and Father. Just wait and see!

* * *

The plot thickens! I'll try to finish the prologue bit up in the next chapter... don't want this bit to drag on too much (pls tell me if it is) I'm terrible at explaining things so Flamewing's explanations ended up kinda long winded and I had to cut them short...

Fun Fact: basically there are 3 classes of Cats, The Nobility, mid class, and low class. The Nobility have names like "Natasha", mid class have the typical Warriors style names suffixes (ie: kit then paw etc) and low class cats have no suffix.

OC APPLICATION INFO!

I'd prefer it to be in a pm (and if ya have a pic to go with it that'd be great, but you don't have to) just to make it easier if I have any questions about your OC, but if you can't then posting it in a review is okay. Please use this kind of format when submitting:

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Rank:**

**District (they can be from the Capital too):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History (any background info about her/him will do):**

And anything else you feel like adding, but I do need a fairly detailed description of their personality or I may end up writing them OoC... You can give them accessories too (but try not to go overboard, bear in mind they're still cats not humans...). Baring in mind that there are only a few high ranks available... There are 2 main characters in this story (one being Coalkit), the other main will appear after the prologue ends.

Reviews are always loved!

-love NyanNyan-suru


	4. Prologue part 3 (Final)

**A/N**

Wow! I finished this in one day!? O_O it's been ages since I've been able to just sit and write down a whole chapter like this XD Yay the prologue is done now! Thanks to all who have sent me OCs! I can't wait start working with them! XD

**Shadowfur1017:** Thanks for the review! hehe, I was inspired by "The Rise of Scourge" manga so they're kinda like that.. and Natasha isn't usually like that, but I won't spoil the reasons :3

**Shadowlight:** Thanks for the Application! This is a great background story, I'll definitely use her XD only issue is that Plastic in a man-made material, so cats in a medieval type kingdom can't really have that... she can have other types of jewelry though... and what kind of Blessing does she have? (I forgot to say before...)

**SpecialGuest:** Thnx for the app! Yeah the whole thing is kinda like a monarchical society (or whatever you call it). I finally ended the prologue! but the first half is kinda long winded... Since there's going to be a time skip after this, how old will Nightkit/spirit be? and what Blessing does she have?

**End**

* * *

I spent many afternoons sharing tongues with Flamewing. He was always willing to answer my questions and he taught me many things about the Kingdom I hadn't known before. The Mutter who looked after us while mother was busy with her duties had only taught us very basic things and never liked it when I asked questions.

I like spending time with Flamewing. Peachkit seems to like him a lot too since she's always trying to get his attention and interrupting our talks… I heard Flamewing and mother talking about her too; apparently Peachkit has decided she wants to be a Geistlicher. Mother has asked if Flamewing would become her mentor. I didn't hear his response.

She's also been looking for Kriegers to mentor Blazekit and Ashkit. I wonder if she'll find one for me too… It had always been my goal to become an Attentäter, just to prove to everyone that I was strong! But now, I wonder if that's what I truly want… My Blessing still remains unseen, and I'm so small and weak…

Flamewing said my Gift would be powerful… but then why hasn't it shown itself yet!? Can I really become an Attentäter with no Gift? Could I even become a Krieger? When I really think about, do I even really want to be a warrior…? I've never been good at fighting and I don't like it anyways…

Flamewing had taken me to the Monastery in town where the Heilers live. It was a beautiful den, almost as grand as the Herrscher castle! We talked to some Heilers and he showed me some of the duties they perform. While it was all very interesting, I don't think I'd like to be a Geistlicher… I don't really understand much about StarClan or the Geist…

And there are just so many rules and restrictions! And there are just so many herbs and remedies I'd have to learn and memorise! Not to mention I'd probably be around sickness all the time… Sick cats don't really appeal to me… I mean no offense to them; I know they can't help being sick… but still…

We went to see a Hersteller shop too. All the tools, armours and weapons there were amazing! I can't help but wonder how they were made and who will be using them. The Hersteller cat let me into his workshop and I got to watch him while he worked. The fire pit was a bit scary at first but he had a fire Gift so it was safe to be around.

I think I might like to be a Schmied… maybe… it does seem to fit me better than being a Krieger anyway… Making the battle claws and armour for the Kreigers and Royal family too… Doesn't that sound pretty amazing? But even so, it still doesn't feel right for me… I want to learn the work of a Schmied, but I wanted to learn how to fright like a Krieger too.

We also spoke to a group of Jagd too. They had just returned from hunting and were depositing their prey in the storehouse. All of them were skinny and lithe, they weren't particularly big either. Maybe this was the place for me; to be a Jäger, one of the best hunters in the land!

I wouldn't have to be big to be a Jäger, just have to be quick and clever! The Jagd said it themselves, that hunting isn't about how strong or fast you are but rather it's all about timing and strategy. I'm good at that kind of thing, I've always been better at using my head to solve problems…

But if I become a Jäger then I can't become a Schmied… and if I become a Schmied then I can't be a Krieger… I'd like to learn more about the Geistlichers too! I want to do everything! Why must we only be allowed to follow one path?

Flamewing only chuckled a little when I asked him, saying StarClan has already laid a path out for me and I'd understand it one day. But I want to know now! How can I make any decisions if no one will tell me the things I need to know!? How do they expect me to decide my future if they won't tell me anything!?

* * *

The days seem to pass really quickly and really slowly at the same time. One morning I'll wake up and realise it's less than a quarter moon to our Lehrling ceremony. Then the day seems to last forever… I haven't seen much of mother and my siblings lately. Mother has been going to see the Heilers every day, something about a "cleansing"…

She's not sick so I don't really know what's going on, but Peachkit has been going with her (probably just to see the Heilers). Ashkit and Blazekit have been hanging around with a group of Kriegers that came to stay in the town a few days ago. Father says they came from the outer border and are headed back to the Capital; they'll probably leave in a few days.

Mother let me go out so long as there's someone with me. Sometimes Sera (our Mutter) would take me and sometimes I'd go with Flamewing. One time we were taking a walk just outside the town and I saw what would have to be the biggest animal in the entire world! It was at least five times bigger than any cat I've seen!

Sera said it was one of the Pferd tribe. And not only that, but it was one of the smaller members of their tribe! She said that it was here to trade goods from their Kingdom. "You know, the cream we had for breakfast this morning came from the Pferd Kingdom."

"Really!?" I had always wondered where cream actually came from.

"Yep! I think milk and cream is actually made by the Kuh and Ziege, but they're part of the Pferd Kingdom too. You'd have to ask your father since he knows more about them then I do." She meowed and nudged me along.

The Pferd I saw was huge and scary looking with a long snout, shaggy coat and rock solid paws! It looks like it could completely flatten a cat with those! Sera said that they were kinda like gentle giants though, and so long as you don't startle them you'd be fine around them. I wanted to get a better look but she wouldn't let me.

On the way back home we met Flamewing who was coming back from the Monastery. As we walked together we heard a load screech, like a battle cry! Up ahead was a group of cats, all with their claws unsheathed and fangs bared. There were even a few Kriegers mixed in the crowd. It was terrifying!

They all had this crazed look in their eyes, just like mother did that day when I met Patch! What in StarClan's name is going on here!?

Sera stood protectively in front of me, and all I could do was just stand behind her cowering. Flamewing lunged forward and stood between two cats that were about to rip each other's throats out! "ENOUGH!"

Like they were in a daze everyone suddenly snapped to their senses. It was exactly like what happened with mother… the moment Flamewing stepped in, all the hate and anger just disappears… could this be the power of a cat who speaks to StarClan!?

It seems that the fight broke out due to dispute over the price of the items a merchant was selling. The whole thing had just been blown out of proportions… I'd hate to think what might have happened if Flamewing hadn't stopped them… Something seems very wrong here in this town… I can feel it…

The whole town is full of tension… just like when a storm is building… and I don't like it one bit…

* * *

Ever since that day I've been having nightmares…

I'm somewhere in the mountains that overlook the Herrscher castle, right in the middle of a huge lightning storm! But somehow I'm not scared, even when the lightning strikes the ground scarcely a tail-length away. The thing that frightens me is the black clouds that surround the Castle and the shadows of cats hiding from the storm.

They're watching me, with their cold glowing eyes… I'm too scared to go and find shelter because I know those cats are waiting for me… I've got no choice but to stay in the storm. I have to run away from these cats, I have to get away! But every step I take, everywhere I turn they're there watching me… waiting for me to slip up!

I run, faster, further into the mountains, right into the heart of the storm. A shadow looms in front of me making me skid to a halt. All I can see is the outline of a huge cat and his blood-red eyes. His gaze freezes me on the spot and I can just make out the glint of his fangs. I'll be killed!

Suddenly, lightning strikes the ground between us… and I wake up.

It's the middle of the night, but I can't go back to sleep now. Yesterday, Flamewing had been called back to the Capital; he left immediately… it must have been important. Peachkit was really upset; I think she wanted to go with him. I wanted to talk with him some more too…

I stretch and very quietly slip out of my bed, careful not to wake the others. Hey, that's funny… Blazekit is gone… Mother and Sera aren't here either… Maybe he snuck out and they went to look for him…? But then… why does everything feel so very wrong…? Blazekit has been acting very strangely recently…

Usually he and Ashkit do everything together, but lately he's been ditching him and going off by himself. He's been kinda mean to Peachkit too, ignoring her as well as Ashkit. Usually he just ignores me but now every time we're together he glares at me with so much hate and scorn… I don't get it, have I done something wrong?

Well, one good thing about become a Lehrling is that we'll be leaving home and going to the Capital with our mentors, so we probably won't see much of each other. It's a bit scary leaving Mother and Father but I'm so excited about seeing the Capital! I've decided that in the end I still want to be a Krieger.

If that doesn't work out I'll try to become a Schmied or maybe a Jäger instead… I'm still undecided, but I've got time to figure it out.

Feeling restless, I silently slip out of the room and head downstairs. It's so eerily quiet… I'm afraid to make any noise at all. Something is definitely not right here! I jump as the sound of a tree branch scraping against the wall… It's pretty windy outside… I decide to head up to father's den rather than just wander around the castle in the dark.

As I head up to his den, my paws begin to prickle and my I feel a sudden shiver of fear run up my spine… Something is wrong! But what is it? I begin to run down the hallway, skidding to a halt in front of fathers den. I take a deep breath and glance around before nudging the door open and slipping silently in.

Where is he? His scent is fairly fresh, Mother's scent is here too, but his nest is cold… so he never slept in it…? What should I do now? Maybe I should just stay here and wait for him to come back… or should I go look for him…? Ashkit and Peachkit are all alone right now though… I should just go back and check on them… yeah, that's what I'll do…

Outside a flash of lightning briefly lights up the dark room and I suddenly find myself face to face with another cat! I relax when I realise it's just Sera, "Coalkit! Quickly now, we must leave!" She meows urgently shoving me to the door.

"Huh? W-why? Where are going?" I stumble over my own paws as she pushes me along.

"It's horrible! Just horrible! There's been a revolt against your father and now the castle is under attack!" She wailed miserably and then all of a sudden I could hear the caterwauling and shrieks of battle cries coming from the garden and downstairs.

The arid smell of smoke filled the air and there was a red glow coming from down the hall. Sera seized me by the scruff of my neck and began running wildly. I couldn't tell up from down, the smoke stung my eyes and filled my nose. The jingling of my bell was drowned out by the crackling of fire and sounds of teeth and claws clashing in battle!

I've never been more scared in my life! Where were Mother and Father? Where were Peachkit, Ashkit and Blazekit? Are they all safe?

Sera took me to the room where we'd have our dinner. It was dark and empty in here and she plopped me down on the floor before pushing up the table against the door. I just sat there shivering, too scared to move or make a sound. Just as she finished blocking the door they started banging on it, trying to force their way in!

I gave a terrified squeak and shuffle backwards as Sera searches around desperately for a way to escape. She grabs me again and races to the back door, but it bursts into flames! I wail in fright and she leaps back, away from the flames. We're trapped now! Fire on one side and the enemy one the other!

More than ever, I wished I had a powerful fire Gift or a water Gift. Then I could protect me and Sera from the fire and we could escape!

Sera races over to the fireplace and drops me again. She starts scraping her claws against the walls inside it, muttering about a "switch". Then I hear a click sound and she yowls triumphantly, "Found it!"

The back wall of the fireplace opens up revealing a narrow passageway. She picks me up and shoves me inside; I can feel a faint breeze flowing through here. "Run now! This passage will take you outside to the cliff below the castle! Go quickly! To the Capital! Let Lord Flamewing know of what has come to pass!"

"Wait! What about you!" I wail as she goes to close the passage. She merely smiles sadly and nuzzles my cheek swiping her tongue over my ears one last time, before closing the passage off again. I tried to push it open from this side but it's stuck tight! "Sera!"

The only reply I got was the sound of the door smashing in and the caterwauls of the enemy cats. I bit back the wail of despair that was crawling its way up my throat. Sera… she had looked after us since we were born… she was like a second mother to me… and now…

With tears in my eyes I spun around and led down the dark passage. It was so narrow that the roof grazed my ears and my fur brushed the walls. A full grown cat would not fit in here… I could feel the heat of the fire through the walls and hear the sounds of battles raging on the other side, but I kept on running.

Suddenly I came out into a wider passage and the red glow of the fire spilled over the darkness. I blinked adjusting my eyes to the light; there was a gap in the stone wall above me. I started on again but then I heard Father's voice, "TRAITOR!"

He was still alive! But he's still fighting! I jumped up to the gap, digging my claws onto the ledge and pulling myself up to peak out. It was the great hall and father was standing in the middle of the fire, pinning down another cat ready to deliver the ending blow. That cat… it's Stonepelt! A Ritter that Father had made into a Krieger only a moon ago!

How could he have betrayed Father when he had given him his Title! My eyes wandered to the many bodies of dead cats lying on the ground, when I spotted one I wish I hadn't. Mother! My beautiful, lovely Mother was lying in a blood of her own blood, her eyes have lost any sign of the life they once had!

My tears fell harder than before… First Sera and now my real mother is dead… Why? How could this have happened!?

From my vantage point I saw a shadow moving through the flames, making its way up to father's position. I tried to yowl a warning but then I saw that it was just Blazekit. So he was safe too! My relief was short lived when I saw him grin; his fangs were covered in blood! And he's wearing a pair of battle claws; _bloodstained_ battle claws!

Time seemed to slow down as I saw my brother launch himself on my father and in a single swift movement, slice his neck. Father gagged and spat out blood before falling to the ground. "B-Blazekit!? W-why…?" were his final words before his final breath left him.

* * *

_Why? _Was the only thing I could think as I raced down the passage with tears streaming down my face. Why did this happen? Why did Blazekit kill our father? He had everything; he strong, smart and had two powerful Blessings! He was on the fast track to becoming a Krieger; he could have easily been an Attentäter! So why…?

Why did he throw it all away! Our home, our family, everything we've ever known is right here and he destroyed it! WHY!?

I burst out of the passage and into the dark cool air. The mountains were in front of me and the burning castle above. I had to go to the Capital! I had to tell Flamewing of all I'd seen! To the Capital, to Flamewing, my uncle… the only family I have left…

I stumble forward, suddenly feeling the weight of my parent's deaths on my heart… Peachkit and Ashkit… did he kill them too? Yes… if not him, then another would have… they killed Sera after all, and she wasn't a warrior! She was only a Mutter, a caretaker of the young. I give myself a shake and blink the tears from my eyes.

I have to go now, before they find me! I begin to run down the slope and over the rocky terrain, hoping I'll find my way to the main road that leads to the capital.

The clouds cover the moon, completely hiding my coal pelt from view as I streak across the ground, my bellow grazing the earth bellow me. But my bell gives my position away, should a cat be close enough to hear it. And, much to my dismay, there was indeed a cat nearby; probably lying in wait for any cat that should try and escape.

I felt their weight slam in to my shoulders before I heard, or even smelled them. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as I hit the ground and I scrambled to get back on my feet. I flash of lightning in the distance lit up the sky and a heavy rain began to fall. I stared in shock at the sight of the familiar splotched pelt and red bandana. It was Patch!

She glared at me teeth bared and battle claws ready. I could only tremble in fear, was I going to die here at the paws of the first cat to ever ask me to play with her? Why her? Why me? Did Sera give her life for mine only to have it end here!? No! I won't let it end here!

She pounced on me and I scarcely dodged the blow. I kicked up some dirt in her face and tried to run away. She was bigger and stronger than me though and caught up in no time sinking her fangs into my neck and shoving me to the ground. I let out a yowl of pain and rolled onto my back, kicking her off me with my hind paws.

But she had me pinned again before I could move, towering above me ready to strike, ready to end me. I shut my eyes as the claws came down on my throat. My collar snapped and the bell jingled as it was tossed aside. Death hurt a bit more than I thought it would, my neck stings a little where she struck me… and the rain pelting doesn't on me doesn't help…

…Huh…? Does it rain in StarClan too? I cracked my eyes open to find not only am I still alive but Patch isn't pinning me down anymore… what?

"I killed him." She said plainly, placing a paw over my broken collar. "The cat known as Coalkit died here by my paws."

I stared in disbelief, "W-what?"

"You died here and now you've been reborn as a new cat. You have no name, no home, nor any family. Leave this place; go far away and never come back." She replied with a hard stare.

I slowly rise to my paws, legs shaking. She couldn't really mean this… could she? "P-Patch—"

"Don't be mistaken! You saved me that time; I'm only repaying the debt." She snapped and turned away. "The Dark Forest cats would have me kill you to prove myself as their ally, but I don't need them. I don't need to kill you to prove myself to anyone; I'll decide my fate myself!"

The Dark Forest! They're behind this!? They're the reason my parents are dead and my brother is a traitor!? Why hasn't StarClan done something about this!? Why weren't we warned!? Isn't that what they're supposed to do!?

I felt a rage boil inside me and take a step towards Patch, but she lashes out at me pushing me down the slope. "Did you not hear me? I said get out of here, no name, you don't belong here anymore! You don't belong anywhere anymore!"

I feel her words slice at my heart… she was right, I have nothing left…

"Now run! Run far, far, far away!" She shoves me again as I try to get back up, "Never look back! Never return! Just run! Run and _live_!"

Maybe it was the desperation in her voice, or maybe it was the commanding tone she had… whatever it was, I did as I was told and ran. I didn't look back and I didn't stop. I just ran straight through the storm, up into the mountain. Even when the skins of my paw pads bled or when I my lungs felt like they would burst, I didn't stop.

* * *

_I ran on and on into the night, the storm around me raged unnoticed. As I ran I mourned the loss of my parents, of my sister and brother, of Sera and of my home. But most of all I mourned the death of Coalkit. _

_The kit who died before he could ever become a Lehrling. The kit who never got to decide on his future. The kit who had so many more questions left unanswered. The life he had, the life he could have had, all gone. Now I am nameless, homeless and futureless. I have nothing at all in the whole world._

_So now I have nothing left to lose._

_Blazekit! I will not rest until he feels my claws at his throat! Even if I have to burn down the entire Dark Forest to get to him! They will feel my pain and hatred! They will all feel it! StarClan are of no use to me; they didn't even try to save my family! I have no need for them! I have no need for anyone! The only one I can trust is me and me alone!_

_Weak and useless Coalkit is forever dead! I am a new cat now! A new life… a new name! What shall I be called? Something they will remember, something they will fear! But not something that will get me noticed… I'm not all powerful yet… I need to bide my time and wait… here in the dark I will wait and plan my revenge…_

_Yes… that's it! "Noir"! From now on I am Noir! A cat born of darkness!_

_The storm rages on with thunder crashing loudly and lightning splitting the air. I let out a great yowl, calling a bolt lightning down upon the new reborn me! I feel the energy pulse through me and I let it all out! Lightning is my Blessing, my Gift. It is mine to command, mine to control! Mine and mine alone!_

_I am Noir, the cat of black lightning that will destroy all that gets in my way! _

* * *

The end! tada! I just love the scene with Patch and Coalkit (or Noir, as he is called now)! At first she was just going to have that one scene last chpter bu then I thought of this and it she just fit the role perfectly! Blazekit the traitor! Dun-dun-duuun! bet ya didn't see that one coming XD

Now, I'll be honest... I don't have much planned from here on out... I'm making this up as I go so updates might get a tad slow... still have to finish up the design of the other main character... girl or boy...? I don't want this to turn into a romance so maybe a boy... but I have so many male lead characters...

Will figure it out... so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

-love NyanNyan-suru


	5. Chapter One

**A/N**

Finally! After like what, three weeks? She updates! I've been in a slump lately, and just couldn't find the motivation to write anything... and when I did it's be like two paragraphs before I gave up again... But I finished the chapter at last! (It's kinda short though...)

BTW how do you like the new cover? I made all by my own self! XD

**Shadowfur1017:** Thanks for the review! yeah I could do that... well, lets just see how the story plays out for now anyways.

**SpecialGuest:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes Blazekitty is a bad widdle puddy tat ain't he? As for the reason... 'tis a secret~! X3 Your Nightkit/paw/spirit can have a Blessing of water but ice is kinda... well you'll see the reason by the end of the chapter.

**Shadowlight:** Umm, I'm just gonna have to make the changes to your OC and give her whatever Blessing if ya don't answer... okay?

**End Notes**

* * *

Sunlight dripped past the purple silk curtains of the canopy bed, shining harshly on Crystal's face. She grimaced in annoyance and shifted around in her nest, covering her eyes with a paw. Just as she began to fall back into a dreamless sleep a loud mewl called from outside her room, "Princess! It's time for you to wake up!"

_Ugh, Nanny! Ignore her, just sleep… _Crystal thought and snuggled deeper into her nest.

"Princess Crystal! You get up this instant!" The old ginger Mutter growled as she barged into her room and pulled the curtains aside allowing the harsh sunlight to fill the room.

"Aah! It burns!" Crystal yowled playfully and tunnelled under the covers. But Nanny wouldn't let her sleep in and yanked the covers away, revealing a long-haired white and grey she-cat with darker blue-grey markings and very bad bed fur.

Nanny cuffed her over the ears as she groaned, "A lady should never be this lazy! You are a Kinder and the next in line for the throne! Now act like a real princess and get yourself ready for the day!"

"Alright, I'm up!" Crystal grumbled and rose to her paws, stretching her limbs out with a yawn. Sparkling flakes of snow flew off of her fur as she gave her pelt a shake. Nanny grunted in displeasure but left Crystal alone to do her grooming.

She stepped off of her bedding and onto the marble floors; a thin layer of ice encased the whole room. Tiny particles of snow appeared to fall from the ceiling and remained floating suspended in the air. It was as if the entire room and all its furnishings were made of ice. Crystal payed it no mind and sat in front of a large flat sheet of ice.

She stared at her reflection and groaned at her ruffled appearance. _Why must my fur always stick up everywhere like this!?_ She growled internally and began grooming her fur rigorously.

Once it was all smoothed out and neat she opened up her jewellery box and put on her precious Opal necklace. It was her favourite necklace, given to her by her grandmother, and she wore it all the time. She then placed a single gold hoop earring with a diamond stud on her right ear.

Satisfied with her appearance, she strolled over to her walk-in wardrobe and began nosing through her clothes; tossing scarfs, cloaks, collars and leg bands aside as she searched.

"Aha!" She gave a triumphant yowl when she pulled out a set of four baby blue gauntlets with gold trimmings. After slipping them on she checked her appearance one last time before taking a deep breath and heading out the door.

Her expression was calm and she walked with elegant poise down the hall. She always had to look dignified and regal where ever she went; it was expected of the Führer's daughter after all. Crystal was the eldest in her litter and was trained since her kitting to be the next Führer; these kinds of mannerisms were second nature for the sixteen moon old she-cat.

Normally, she would be lead to the Library or to the West Tower where she would carry out her studies, but today wasn't a normal day! Today was the day when the most noble and hardworking Kriegers would have a chance at becoming an Attentäter! And Crystal would be there beside her mother, watching the assessments!

This would be her first time seeing the whole ceremony up close! When she was younger she and her siblings would sneak up through a hidden passage that ran along the ceremony hall. It came out in the alcove above the hall and they would watch the ceremony from there. She was a bit too big to fit in that passage now though, plus it was so filthy in there!

"Good morning sleepyhead~!" The sweet voice of her younger sister, Blair, brought Crystal from her thoughts.

Her golden tabby fur looked sleek and shiny, she wore a pink silk ribbon around her neck with a diamond encrusted gold broach attached. Blair so loved to wear jewellery, her diamond tail ring being one of her favourites, and the red feathers she wore on her ears identify her as a Jäger. She was one of the best hunters in the Capital.

"Good morning Blair." She replied coolly with a slight nod. Blair was so energetic, always bouncing around joyfully and was never able to master quiet dignity. But she was still her sister and she loved her dearly, no matter what.

* * *

The two sisters walked down the hall side by side. Blair was gossiping away while Crystal listened in silence, her mind wandering on other things. A tiny, almost unnoticeable, frown made its way onto her lips. She disliked the way the soft plush carpet felt beneath her paws; she longed to feel the smooth cool touch of ice once again.

As they made their way passed the garden, a blur of grey fur caught her attention. Pausing she turned her attention to a shaking rose bush and the sound of quiet mewling. _What in the name of Starclan…? _She thought and padded silently towards it. Blair followed behind her curiously.

Crystal saw a small grey tail poking out from under the bush and stifled a mrrow of laughter. From the looks of things, a couple of Lehrling had snuck into the Royal gardens. Blair looked equally amused, probably remembering all the sneaking around she had done as a Lehrling.

"We should even be here, Brookpaw! What if we get caught?" A young tom mewed worriedly.

"Shhh! Keep up that noise and we will be caught!" A she-cat hissed in reply. "Don't you want to see the Attentäter ceremony too?"

"Well, yeah but—"

The she-cat cut the tom off, "We're only going to look! There's no harm in it."

"Yes, sneaking into the private garden of Royal family and taking a peak at a secret and sacred ceremony will do no harm at all." Crystal meowed firmly revealing their presence to the two Lehrling.

The she-cat let out a terrified squeak and shot out from under the bush, only to slam straight into Blair's legs. She toppled backwards into the tom who was cautiously peering out. "Oof!"

Blair burst out laughing, collapsing to the ground and rolling onto her side, unable to stop. Crystal chuckled as the two young cats untangled themselves from one another. The she-cat, "Brookpaw" if she heard correctly, was grey with black paws and had one blue and one green eye. The tom was a tortoiseshell (_How rare…_) with white paws and amber eyes.

As they looked up, both Lehrling let out gasps of shock and lowered their heads in respect. The tom shot Brookpaw an I-told-you-so look which she shrugged guiltily at. _Awww, how adorable! _Crystal just couldn't find it in her to be angry at the rule breaking Lehrling. However, she couldn't just do nothing about this.

"Lift your heads young ones," She meowed sternly, her expression blank. "State your names and the names of your Mentors."

The tom was the first to speak, "I am called Turtlepaw, Your Highness. I am Lehrling to the Geistlicher Flamewing." He was very well-mannered and spoke clearly, as expected of a Geistlicher-in-training. "And this is my sister." He turned to the she-cat.

"B-Brookpaw, Your H-highness!" She stuttered nervously. "My Mentor's name is Tigerfang, she's a Krieger!" She wasn't quite as reserved as her brother, but at least she showed enthusiasm. She noticed there was a plain gold locket around Brookpaw's neck; a memento perhaps?

Brookpaw and Turtlepaw were the names of the Krieger, Greywhisker's kits. She heard about them arriving some time ago but she didn't know much about them, or even who the mother was, only that she was in Starclan now. Still, Greywhisker was a noble cat and it _was_ his own business who he takes for a mate.

"Well, Brookpaw and Turtlepaw, what are we to do with these two troublemaking Lehrling?" Crystal said thoughtfully. Some kind of punishment had to be given out after all. She felt a twinge of pity at the sight of their ears drooping, but she had to stay firm.

Blair finally came down from her laughing high, gasping for breath as she rolled into a sitting position. She gave the siblings a sympathetic look, "Aww, don't be too hard on them Crissy, they're only kits."

"They're old enough to know better, Blair." She replied crossly. _Honestly, you never take anything seriously do you Blair? _But when she looked back down at the trembling Lehrling she couldn't help relenting. "Go on off with you then, your mentors can deal with you. But do not let me catch you here again!

* * *

Before the two troublemakers could scamper away, the scent of another cat caught her attention. She knew that scent quite well, and she didn't like it. Swiftly she turned around, nudging the confused Lehrling back under the rose bush with her tail. Blair turned curiously and gasped, then started fumbling with tidying up her appearance.

"My Ladies," Came the sickly smooth deep mew of a dark red-brown tabby tom. "Out for a morning stroll? Shouldn't your Highness be at the Ceremony?"

Crystal supressed a growl at the sight of the tom and replied curtly, "Merely stopped for some fresh air."

Oh, how she loathed this tom, a Krieger called Blazestrike. He came to the Capital about four seasons ago, after his family were killed during the Revolt in the Feuer Distrct. His father was a traitor, the Herrscher who lied and cheated his own district out of its food, resources and riches.

Crystal knows she shouldn't judge a cat on the actions of their parents, but she had disliked Blazestrike from the moment she met him. She does not know where this unexplainable, unending hatred stems from, nor does she care. This cat was not to be trusted. She just wished her sister would feel the same.

Blair started mooning over him, all starry eyed. _Ugh, just what does she see in him?_ She rolled her eyes as He started boasting to her and she flirted playfully in response. _Great Starclan! I think I'm going to be sick!_

"Do you need something Blazestrike?" She cut in hoping to rid of him soon.

"Ah, I'm looking for a pair of Lehrling that may have slipped passed the guards. Did by any chance you happen see them?" He asked casually, a dark glint in his eyes.

Something told Crystal that she shouldn't hand Brookpaw and Turtlepaw over to him. She edged closer to the rose bush, "I can't say I have." She replied evenly, cutting off any response from Blair. "What on earth are the guards doing to let a pair of Lehrling sneak pass them?"

"Indeed it is quite the conundrum." Blazestrike narrowed his eyes at the rose bush where the two Lehrling were hiding. "Perhaps I should look around here some more, after all, there are many places for two young cats to hide here.

"Do as you must, but I implore you not to damage the roses, they are Mother's favourite." Crystal meowed firmly, nudging one the Lehrling beneath the bush with her hind paw. "I'm sure that Blair would be willing to give you a little tour." She locked eyes with her sister hoping she'd get the message.

Thankfully she seemed to understand, whether it be to spare Brookpaw and Turtlepaw, or to simply have a chance alone with Blazestrike, she went along with it. "Follow me; they may be hiding by the patch of catmint." She purred.

As they walked around her, Crystal nudged the Lehrling again until she felt the two move out from under the bush. She hid them from view with her big fluffy tail (thankfully they were small) guiding them towards a new hiding place beneath the hedge. As Blazestrike passed the bush he bent down and searched beneath it.

Crystal smiled smugly at his low growl of annoyance, before returning to her normal stony expression. She watched Blair lead him away then turned back to the two troublesome siblings. She flicked her ears to the grate in the wall, they followed her gaze questioningly. She nudged Brookpaw towards it before padding elegantly away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the pair creep beneath the hedge up to the grate. That small grate was always loose, and it led to a series of tunnels that ran all through the castle. They'd be able to get out that way and perhaps, if they were lucky, they'd find their way to the Ceremony Hall.

* * *

Satisfied she made her way the ceremony. _Ugh! My paws are covered in dirt now! _She thought bitterly and sat down to wash them. She had to look presentable for the ceremony. She was already running late and now she had to spend more time getting clean again! She hoped her father wouldn't scold her too much.

Not to mention the earful she'd get from Nanny! Those Lehrling had better appreciate the effort she took to get them out unnoticed!

Finally clean again she padded swiftly to the Ceremony Hall. She could see Nanny pacing impatiently by the door. Yep, she was going to get it now… _It was for a good cause Crystal!_ She reminded herself before taking a deep breath and approaching the most terrifying Mutter in all the land.

She froze mid step and found herself staring out the window. Far off in the distant Erde District a storm was coming. Somehow she knew this was true, she could almost feel the rain on her back and hear the thunder crashing. Why she could and how, she did not know, but she felt her chest burning.

She glanced down at her white fluffy chest, staring at the almost invisible silvery snowflake mark. She was born with this strange mark on her chest, but few could make it out against her white fur. It was just one of the things that made her different from all other cats.

The Katzen are gifted with a Blessing of Earth, Fire, Water or Air from their heavenly Mother, The Geist. But not Crystal. No she had been born with a Blessing so powerful she had to hide it away in secret; a Blessing of Ice.

Those with a Gift of water sometimes learn techniques that let them manipulate ice. However these techniques take seasons to master and one has to have an aptitude for it. But Crystal's abilities went beyond mere techniques… She could produce ice out of thin air, and manipulate it to her will.

It took her moons to learn to control it, and she still can't fully contain it either. Sometimes she is afraid she'll slip up and everyone will find out. What will become of her then? Will she still be a Kinder, the next in line for being the Führer? Or will she be feared and outcast? She shuddered at the thought.

"My Lady, it is almost sun high!" Nanny's cranky meow snapped Crystal back to reality.

"C-coming!" She shook the bad thoughts away and swiftly padded up to the grouchy Mutter. After a final check over her appearance and a look that promised a harsh tongue lashing later, she was ready to attend the ceremony.

* * *

Special thanks to **Moonpebble of LightningClan** for donating her OCs Brookpaw, Turtlepaw, Greywhisker and Tigerfang! I hope I got their personalities right...

*I kinda suck at making up a whole cast of characters... so I kinda need a few more OCs... Right now I need some High ranking Kriegers and Attnetators, and I'm even offering the spots for the Rulers of the Wasser, Erde and Luftzug Districts (they're basically like the Clan leaders with the "star" suffix but the Fuhrer is still above them). I need some bad guys too...*

Review please!

-love NyanNyan-suru


	6. Chapter Two

**A/N**

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I got distracted... this chapter isn't very long... but here's an insight into what our little Coalkitten has grown up to become!

**Shadowfur1017:** Thanks for the review! And thanks for standing up for me in my other story, but don't bother to reply to those idiot flamers, the best way to deal with attention seeking brats (actually I suspect it's just 1 brat who's pretending to have allies... sad really...) is to just ignore them. I delete their rude comments anyways.

**Moonpebble of Lightningclan:** Thank you for letting me use them! I have so many idea's or them~!

**Guest:** Thanks for the OC! But can I make her an adult? Cause it's kinda hard to work with kittens... and is there a specific Blessing you want her to have?

**SpecialGuest:** I loves Frozen too! Actually it's what inspired Crystal and Blair's characters XD Yes Crystal is the Princess, she's the next ruler of the whole Katzen kingdom! Do you mean Flamewing's brother, Cougerstar? (Cause I don't think Flamewing was mentioned in the last chapter, aside from being Turtlepaw's mentor) Blazekitty is thought to be the only survivor from the whole revolt thingy, so they believed whatever he told them (which was a lie!). BTW if you like stories where the bad guy wins, I suggest Blossombird's "The Darkest of Hearts", it's awesome! (PS: I used Lilyflight here!)

**Tigerheartlover:** Thanks for reviewing (twice even!) I'm glad you find it interesting!

**End Notes**

* * *

Moonlight filtered through the trees in the forest of the Erde District. All was quiet in the town that sat peacefully be the edge of the forest. The occupants were all asleep, tired from their work during the day, and completely oblivious to the events occurring in the woods just beyond their homes. The bright full moon illuminated the lithe dark shapes that crept stealthily through the dense undergrowth

The silence was broken by the shrill wail of a cat as they were flung against the trunk of a sturdy tree. A massive dark tabby tom stepped out of the shadows growling, his amber eyes staring intensely at the small black shape standing over the body of the wounded cat. "Noir, you fox hearted scum! Tonight you feel my claws at your throat!"

Vivid blue eyes stared back at him, unimpressed by the threat. "Aww look, the little kitty wants to play~." He purred, smirking at the sight of the tabby's fur bristling with rage.

The massive tom yowled with fury, "BRING ME HIS HEAD!"At his command a flurry of cats leaped from the shadows, advancing on the black cat.

Noir grinned, his silver and white battle claws glinting in the moonlight. He side stepped his first attacker and swiped his claws down his flank, tearing a huge wound from his throat all the way to his tail. The tom screeched in pain and fell to the ground, and then lay still in a pool of blood.

"Barkpelt!" A she-cat wailed in horror and lunged for Noir, claws outstretched and tears in her eyes.

_Young love murdered._ Noir thought with a purr and lashed out with his hind legs. The battle claws adorning his hind legs are unique to his own personal fighting style. They slashed a gaping hole in the she-cat's neck and she collapsed beside her dead mate, choking on her on her own blood.

Yowls of outrage and terror echo around the woods. Noir smirks at the fear in the eyes of his enemies as they stare wide eyed at the two dead bodies. "Monster!" Another cat snarls as he swipes for him.

Noir blocks the attack with his tail, the tom's teeth meeting the hard surface of his bronze tail ring instead of his flesh. He howls in pain for having broken a fang in his reckless attack. While the tom was unbalanced Noir knocked him off his paws and brought his claws down over his eyes. He chuckled at the toms wails before leaping away to avoid another attack.

In a flash he leapt up a tree, clawing his way half way up and settling on a sturdy branch. He looked down at the throng of cats below and smirked with triumph. A few reckless young Lehrling tried to follow him up, but he flung them to the ground before any could even reach his branch.

He chuckled eying the dark tabby, "Really? Is that all you've got? This is too easy!"

"Let's see how you like this then!" He flicked his ears at the sound of a voice coming from above.

He jumped from the branch just in time to see it shattered in a devastating attack from a golden armoured cat. _An Earth Blessing... she's an experienced Krieger no doubt. _He whistled in amusement. Bounding off the trunk of another tree he launched himself at the Krieger. The two clashed, sparks flying as claws met armour before bounding away from another.

They flew through the trees, the sound of steel on steel echoing throughout the forest. In the back of his mind, Noir registered the rest of the battalion thundering after them on the ground below. They kept climbing higher, engaged in aerial battle. The Krieger unleashed a powerful blow sending Noir flying into the trees.

She leapt after him ready to deliver a finishing blow, but he disappeared from her sights. Using his speed and the camouflage his black pelt gave him he slithered up a tree and leapt down on top of her unnoticed. Electricity sparked from his bared fangs as he brought them down on his victim.

Her wail pierced the darkness, sending terror into the hearts of the cats below. Her lifeless body plummeted to the earth, landing with a sickening thud. Her body continued to spasm even after the light of life left her eyes, and the scent of scorched fur filled the air. Grinning at his victory, Noir plunged deeper into the woods. He burst out of the trees into a clearing and landed silently on the soft grass.

The dark tabby was the first to reach him, a blue-grey she-cat at his side. "Lord Rex! Our numbers are dropping rapidly! We must retreat!" she yowled in dismay.

The dark tabby whirled on her, flinging her across the clearing, "Lilyflight you snivelling coward! Fine retreat! But don't ever let me see your face again!" He growled and turned back to Noir.

Noir chuckled at the Erde Deputierte's stupidity, "Oh my. All alone now are we?" Most of his troops had fled by now, the rest still lagged behind, unable to keep up.

Rex approached him, his eyes filled with bloodlust, "I'm more than enough to take down the likes of you!" he chuckled darkly, "Did you really think you could escape with the entire Kingdom after your head?"

Noir flicked some of the blood from his battle claws nonchalantly, "Oh I'm sorry would you care to repeat that? All I could hear was: 'Oh please Noir, don't hurt me! I'm such a pathetic loser'! Hehehe~."

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" He caterwauled and slammed his paw on the ground. His eyes flashed an unnatural green light and the ground shook beneath him, breaking apart. Boulders rose into the air around him and he sneered challengingly at Noir.

Noir purred in response, raising his head to the sky he yowled at the heaven, calling forth a huge thundercloud. Lightning struck the ground around him, dancing over the grassy plain. The two toms glared, each daring the other to make the first move. Finally they lunged forward at the same time, fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

Lemon-green eyes watched on from the shadows, smirking cruelly as the two forces clashed. Distant caterwauling signalled the arrival of their reinforcements. The blue-grey she-cat cast one last glance at the ongoing battle before dashing off to meet them.

"You won't be seeing me again, Rex… for you won't be surviving the night!" she sniggered to herself as she ran.

* * *

**Important!** I'm not gonna update any of my Warriors stories very often, mainly cause I want to put my focus back onto finishing my KHR story first! But I will do my best to update these at least once a month (maybe more if I'm in the mood to write them...)

-love NyanNyan-suru


End file.
